Another Little Sister
by PuppyLuvr06
Summary: After Xander brought his siblings to Veronica, she realizes just how much loyalty and respect he has for her. Along with how persistent his siblings are to fulfill their brother's wish. One-shot. Semi-AU.


(Disclaimer: all misinformation is most likely intentional as this is set in the same slightly-AU as my other Heroes stories.)

She should've known this would happen if she allowed Xander his request to visit the World of Conquest. But really she'd been too worried about when he'd come back to pay much mind as to why he had left in the first place.

A purple-haired woman stood in front of Veronica, observing the princess rather fondly. Another girl with those dumb hair twirly things was close behind her and looked excited. And finally, someone who looked a bit like Xander was moping in the corner of the room.

"Xander, can you please..?" Veronica asked with a sigh. If it weren't for the fact her way off the throne was blocked, she would be trying to ignore them in her room. Then again it was a miracle she hadn't called the guards on them yet.

Xander gently shoved the girls further from Veronica, and gestured for the moping one to stand beside the others. Then he positioned himself a step in front of them, and bowed. "My mission proved fruitful. I've returned with brave, strong warriors from the World of Conquest. Veronica…meet Camilla, Elise, and Leo—the royals of Nohr."

"Royals of Nohr…" Veronica repeated. "So this is…your family." Why did everyone always have a family? Every definition of the word never seemed to fit what it meant to her. Everyone was always so happy in a family…all she's ever known from hers was separation and loneliness.

"She's worse than I thought!" Camilla whispered, frowning. "All this sadness…it's practically radiating off of the poor thing."

"Xander told us a lot about you," Elise remarked happily. "I can't wait to get to know you!"

Veronica tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. "Xander, see if Bruno is back yet." Then after he nodded and disappeared from the room, she looked at Elise. "You…"

"Yes?" Elise interrupted, only making Veronica more displeased.

"You remind me of someone…" she continued. Elise's expression seemed to light up for a moment, even brighter than it already was. "Someone I dislike very greatly."

And she was even more annoyed when Elise's cheery smile didn't waver. "Oh, well, that's a bummer."

Leo shook his head. "Forgive my sisters, princess. They're only doing as they were told, in a way."

"What they were told?" Veronica inquired, a bit curious.

Camilla giggled. "Why, isn't it obvious? Xander brought us here…to help you. He knows how you loathe being out alone, with your dear brother off doing gods knows what and my dear brother commanding your armies." She smiled and did some kind of gesture to Veronica. "Our little Corrin used to be lonely, too. Now, dear, if you'd allow me the opportunity I'd love to let you sit on my lap for a bit."

"Wh-What?!" It was proving harder not to squirm to the back of the throne the more she heard them talk. Veronica hoped she still looked emotionless, as well—she'd never done such a thing for nearly seven years…when her father had told her of her mother's treasonous actions, and that she'd never see her brother again. At least one of those turned out to be a lie.

"Camilla…" Leo sighed. "You barely know her and you're already treating her like Corrin…"

Camilla affectionately swatted her brother. "I can't be the only one who thinks she needs it, though, can I?" She waved her hands dramatically at Veronica. "Doesn't this look like the face of our lonely little sibling?"

"It looks like the face of a terrified bunny…" Leo pointed out bluntly. "No, wait, I take that back. The face of a traumatized bunny."

"You do know I'm right in front of you, right?" Veronica pointed out. They were almost ignoring her by arguing over her. It was getting annoying.

Elise proved to her that she was correct. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Oh, yes! We can bond over doing what you like." Camilla said, patting her sister on the head. "Nice thinking, Elise."

"Do you really want to know?" Veronica asked skeptically. Elise and Camilla nodded enthusiastically, whereas Leo looked like he felt just like she did. "Fine. I like watching my enemies suffer. Imagining toying with them like my dolls never bores me. I know a fine number of decapitating spells, actually. If my brother didn't favor those pesky Askran royals I would have murdered them all by now." She paused. "Brutally."

"Wow, Xander said you had a passion like some Nohrians!" Elise said, smiling. Veronica couldn't help but gape; after she said something so violent…this cheery little ball of stupidness still didn't stop being happy.

"Spoken like most of the people of Nohr," Leo agreed.

"Is that all?" Camilla chuckled, flicking part of her hair back. "If that will make you happy, I'll end those silly enemies of yours." She paused. "Corrin won't get mad if he never finds out, right..?"

Veronica sighed. "I'd prefer to do the killing myself. There's no honor to Embla's name if I were to allow someone who isn't even from this world to do my dirty work." Her frown deepened. "And I'd much rather hear their deathly cries as they slowly suffer." It was all she ever really knew…and it both satisfied and calmed her. Sometimes it was hard to believe others didn't enjoy watching others be tortured.

"OH, Camilla!" Elise clapped, turning to Camilla and whispering something to her.

"Transpiring against the ruler of Embla is a treasonous action," Veronica told them. "Especially when it's right in front of her."

"We aren't transpiring, dear." Camilla informed her gently. "We're helping. And Elise here just had a lovely idea. Surely you're interested in something a bit more…doable? We passed a splendid lake on the way here. Why don't we enjoy nature and forget about those dumb wars we're fighting in?"

Veronica was wishing she'd really said no at the beginning of this. "This 'dumb war' is something I must win in order to live up to the legacy of my ancestors. This empire must come up as victorious, or everything done will be in vain. And victory doesn't come from lazing around to let the enemy have an upper hand." She considered for a moment where they'd be going, if she were to agree. "And that 'splendid lake' is most likely is surrounded by deadly animals and plants. It's farmed for its potential in poisons for a reason."

"My, you won't listen to anything I suggest, will you..?" Camilla remarked quietly, frowning.

"No, I won't." Veronica answered simply. "Make yourselves useful somewhere else. I don't want whatever it is your trying to give me."

"We were tasked by Xander to keep you company." Elise said, crossing her arms stubbornly. She was reminding Veronica more of that Askran princess the longer she stood there. "So that's what I'm going to do." She then promptly plopped down on the floor.

Leo gave a little shrug. "Excuse my rudeness, but remember that we aren't under your contract like most others here. You have very little right as what to command us."

"So then he told you of the things Embla has done. Yet…you still agreed to 'help.'" She had to admit, they'd need to be considerably generous in order to do that. Veronica wasn't even sure if, under the right circumstances, the Askran royals would—whom had been renowned for their acts. "Why?"

"Because Xander asked us to, silly!" Elise replied.

"Also because we know how much you mean to him," Camilla added quickly. "You're like his little sister and, by extent, ours. What kind of a sister would I be if I left you in your sadness? I'd never wish for any of my siblings to feel alone."

Veronica let herself be at a loss for words for a moment. "Does…does he actually think that..?" He'd been with her for nearly two years now, as one of her first trophies of conquering a world…he'd protected her, guided her through the times the royal advisors could not. If this was true…how come she'd been so blind to it?

"It's true," Leo confirmed. "He's spoken very fondly of you. How you've presumably matured since you met. His only intention was to grant you a better state of mind."

"I…" she couldn't quite find any words to describe it. She decided to give them a little smile. "If…if it makes him happy to see you three here…you will stay." Xander had become someone near irreplaceable to her; being the kind of support that she'd been long without. She couldn't afford to lose him. And she had a feeling he felt the same.

Veronica looked up at them. "Leo, you shall stand guard in here. Elise, you must be ready to come at a moment's notice. And Camilla, you'll help the border patrol. I will discuss your table arrangements with the maids."

"Does this mean..?" Elise began to ask excitedly, scrambling back to her feet.

"Yes." Veronica said with a little nod. "Just don't die on me, understand? Or talk to me like this in public—actually don't talk to me at all if someone else is in earshot." Emblians wouldn't be very happy if they found out she'd befriended more Heroes…

"As you wish, Princess." Leo said with a bow.

"If it pleases you." Camilla agreed with a similar gesture. "Do let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I know some fun games if you ever want to play!" Elise added with a curtsy.

Veronica smiled. "Thank you."

((Editing in to say: wow, this story has gotten a consistant 1-2 views a day since release! Seriously, how are you guys finding this still? BIG thanks to all of you for reading this! And, hey, would you like to support me and give me more motivation to write more stuff like this? Then be sure to check out my other stories—there's more stuff with Veronica in it, and I'm thinking of stuff for a story about the Nohrian siblings!— and my DeviantArt, puppy-luvr06–I'm working on tons of cool bonuses/artwork for my FEH AU and some Fates stuff, including mini-comics, an open Ask the Characters, and more!—though even the general support is appreciated! Once again, thanks to everyone who read this one-shot.))


End file.
